cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Vacation Begins". Plot (Back at Webkinz World in Goober's lab, Goober is testing out a new potion at his table) *Goober: Alright. Time to test this baby out. *pour a little drop of potion on the cookie crumb* Come on, come on, come on. (The cookie crumb has gotten bigger and destroy the table) *Goober: Wow. It's really working. Eureka! *Doug: *enter the lab* Hello there Goober, we are back from Arte's Curio Shop. *Goober: Hello boys, ready for another day of science experting? *Booger: Yeah, kind of. *Doug: It's summer time. Booger don't have to go back to school for another 2 months. *Goober: What?! He's suspended?! *Booger: No brother. School is out now. It's summer time. That doesn't mean i'm suspended for 2 months. I'm out of school for 2 months. *Goober: Oh, i know what it is. Summer vacation. *Doug: Are you happy now? *Booger: Yeah. This day rock my life. *Goober: Okie dokie. We are going to be back on track on making potions. *Booger: I like it. *Doug: So how the working doing for ya? *Goober: I have been inventing alot for years. 10 years later, i am still becoming the greatest inventor in Webkinz history. *Booger: Boom, boom, yeah. Jackpot for everyone! *Doug: Bingo! Winner Winner Hot Dog Dinner. *Goober: Okay, that's enough for now. Let's go to work then. *Doug: Fine Goober. You are the boss then. *Booger: Plus-a-delic. (At the EPF Command Room, Rookie, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Alpha, Delta and Jet Pack Guy are here for the meeting) *Aunt Arctic: Thank you everyone for coming in. We have a lot of things to discuss. *Jet Pack Guy: Where is Bambadee? Ugh, he's alway late to meetings like this. *Rookie: I think he has training with Sensei. *Jet Pack Guy: Training with Sensei? No. I have a training lesson with Bambadee today. I am his EPF teacher and i'm suppose to teach him the basic steps. *Gary: Um, where is Dot? *Aunt Arctic: Don't worry, she will be here in any second. She's still finishing up her coffee at the Coffee Shop. I know EPF phones can teleport you anywhere you go. *Dot: *arrive from teleporting* I'm back everyone. *Alpha: Alright. *Delta: Welcome to the club. *Rookie: *singing* Shaking that butt on the floor. *Dot: Hey. *Jet Pack Guy: Language you son of a green man. *Rookie: Hey, i didn't mean to insult her. *Aunt Arctic: Hey, hey, stop with that childish fighting. *Dot: Rookie, you're such an idiot. *Rookie: Oh my, i am the idiot. *Gary: Yeah clumsy boy, you got something to say? *Rookie: Come on Gary, i thought we were best friends. *Dot: *sit* Gosh, i wish Bambadee was here. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry girl, he'll be suspended if he doesn't show up in time. *Dot: You can't do this to him. I alway see my favorite blue boy everything. Even when he's sick, i visit him to give him some medicine. *Jet Pack Guy: You can't tell me what to do. I'm not your papa. My papa promise me to be the greatest Jet Pack Guy of all time. *Aunt Arctic: Guys, let's not fight over this conversation and let's start our meeting for now. *Rookie: Fine. *Dot: Just go on. *Aunt Arctic: Okay guys, we know what is going on in this world and we haven't gotten into any crime chases for a single month. *Rookie: Yeah, no bad things has happen to the island. *Jet Pack Guy: Except for only one problem. Herbert trying to kill us all. *Gary: Eek! You know his plans and what he is trying to do with us. *Dot: We must keep an eye on him whatever he's trying to do with the whole community. *Aunt Arctic: No problems will be spread all over the world. *Jet Pack Guy: I agree on that one. *Alpha: Can you view the whole map of the island to check on any problems? *Aunt Arctic: Sure. *locate the island on the big screen* This is where we are right now. *Delta: The whole island. *Rookie: Yeah, this is one big island we all live. *Aunt Arctic: This is the island we are in. This over here is Herbert's Mountain Lab. His lab must be filled with anything but junk and evil inside. *Dot: He has a lot of destroyed inventions in which he torture the penguins. *Gary: Ahh! The horror! *Dot: Gary, will you relax? *Gary: Oh, yes. No scary stuff for nothing. *Aunt Arctic: Perhaps, as we discuss, look at this very tragic place we are in right now. *Gary: The EPF! *Aunt Arctic: Good. Something seem to be coming in our way. *Dot: Wait, it's red and pointing into something. *Aunt Arctic: Someone must be coming to our island. *Jet Pack Guy: It's a ship. Let's warn the penguins about this that we're having a visitor. *Rookie: Wow, we never have a visitor coming here ever since Rockhopper alway come to our island. *Gary: This must be the first time in 10 years that someone is coming to our island. *Rookie: Must be a party cruise or something. *Dot: Text everyone about the ship situation. *Aunt Arctic: I got it. I'll report everyone to the Beach. (Back at the mountain where Sensei and the students are) *Sensei: You guys make me proud for all the training you have done. *Bambadee: Sensei, we done well. We couldn't help it without you. *Sensei: Yeah, yeah. You are the very best among all of us. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Are we the best? *Yellow Ninja Penguin: What about us? *Sensei: Yes. You guys are the best. *Red Ninja Penguin: Oh yeah. *Green Ninja Penguin: That's very wonderful of you. *Sensei: Let's all hold fins together and call it a day. *Bambadee: Alright. *hold fins with the other penguins* *Sensei: Repeat after me. As long the ninja sleeps, the next training begins. *Students: As long the ninja sleeps, the next training begins. *Sensei: We all learn the master of elements, Fire, Snow and Water. *Students: We all learn the master of elements, Fire, Snow and Water. *Sensei: But i will be better at it. *Students: But i will be better at it. *Sensei: And be the best ninja that i can be. *Students: And be the best ninja that i can be. *Bambadee: Hey guys, there's a ship heading to our island. *Sensei: Wait, what? *Bambadee: The grey ship! It's heading to the Beach. Come on, nothing can stop on our journey. *Green Ninja Penguin: Oh boy, new ship. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: A new visitor. *Red Ninja Penguin: I wonder who could it be. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Yahoo! *Sensei: Grasshoppers, slow down! You're making me run all the way to the stairs. (At the grey ship, Colbert and Fatout are at the captain deck on the inside where the ship is heading to the island) *Fatout: Captain, we are about to land on the penguin island. *Captain: Yes sir. We are almost arriving. *Colbert: I hope one of their bravest heroes are there. *Copper: Oh hey Fatout, got everything ready for the island. *Fatout: Ah yes. These big boxes are nicely done. *Colbert: I wish i could get used to that. *Fatout: We will be there in no problem. *Colbert: Just a minute. Almost through. (Back at Club Penguin Island, everyone is running to the Beach) *Smulley: New people! New people! New people! *Suneroo: Everyone to the beach. *RodgerRodger: New ship? Ship, where? *DanielD: It's right at the beach! *Bernie: Oh boy, it's about time. *Iggy: A new visitor! *Roofhowse: Almost there. *Blizzard: It's getting closer. *Jangrah: Guys, slow down. *Lorna: Wait up. *Sydmull: Get the camera! (The grey ship arrive at the Beach) *Jet Pack Guy: Back up a little, back up. Make some space. *Bernie: I thought they were going to tear down the Lighthouse. *Iggy: Let's hope not. *Aunt Arctic: Move back a little. *Jet Pack Guy: Good. Now dock. (The grey ship dock to the beach) *Jet Pack Guy: Okay, all good. *Aunt Arctic: You can come out now. (The stairs land on the snow as the penguins back off) *Bernie: Wow, that's a unique ship they got. *Iggy: Better than the Migrator. *Smulley: There he goes. *Fatout: Greetings around. My name is Mr. Fatout and we are here to check on your island. *Rookie: Hey, our island has no problems. *Fatout: I'm just pulling your feets. Wow, what a beloved island you got there. It's full of people and fuzzy little balls. *Puffle Handler: They're actually called puffles. *Fatout: Puffles. I get it. Just like a cheese puff. *Puffle Handler: Are you joking what i said? *Fatout: No. I like you, and your puffles. Goo goo goo. *Puffle Handler: Ha ha ha, very funny. My best friend Bambadee would alway make a joke about a Puffle. *Colbert: Did someone said Bambadee? He's the hero who saved the island once. *Dot: Yeah. My boyfriend should be here any minute. *Colbert: Wait, the hero of the multiverse is your boyfriend? Ha! He deserve to have all the ladies standing on by him like a seagull. *Dot: Hello? Bambadee is the only boyfriend i got and no girl like me will go close to him. Especially a girl that have no boyfriend and want to fall in love with a girl. (Back at the grey ship in the lab, Cosima is testing out a laser to zap on the metal wall) *Cosima: Okay, this is going to be a work of art. Let's laser this. *laser on the metal wall to make a penguin art* Perfect. This look like a work of art. (A purple penguin with a hat the color of his clothes and golden yellow hair open the door to see Cosima) *Delphine: Cosima! *Cosima: Delphine, no. *Delphine: *kiss Cosima on the cheeks* Oh my gosh, how much i'm excited to see you working in the lab. *Cosima: Stop it. Don't you see i'm working right now? *Delphine: Yes. I see you working. How's breakfast? *Cosima: Um, good. *Delphine: I save you a cupcake for last night. All for you with our sprinkles in it. *Cosima: Um, okay. *Delphine: Oh, the ship is docked and we're arriving. *Cosima: Thank god. Now i want to see the whole island with a bunch of penguins waddling around. *Delphine: Me too. I think you're going to have a good time. *Cosima: Okay, no more touching. Let's just get this over with. *Delphine: Yay. I think i'm going to make myself a fish sandwich. *Cosima: Just cut the crust off. (Back with the students and Sensei, they are hopping on the ice stones to reach to the Beach) *Bambadee: Almost there. The ship has stopped! *Sensei: Wait up birds! Just slow down. *Green Ninja Penguin: Come on. The people are getting out. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Yeah. Look like someone is about to greet them. *Sensei: Slow down frogs! Stop hopping. *Bambadee: Sensei, we're not frogs. We're penguins. *Sensei: Right. I'll catch you up. I'll tell them what this island is all about. *Bambadee: Fine. But it's not a race! (Back at the Beach where Fatout greet all the penguins) *Fatout: You're looking good, you're looking handsome and you're looking sweet. *Aunt Arctic: Awww. *Jet Pack Guy: Blah, blah, blah. You don't need to review our clothes. *Fatout: No. I am not reviewing your clothes. My god, what is wrong with you. *Colbert: Well well well. This island need a little check-up. *Copper: Okay. Now here what to check or what's not to check. *Gary: Whoa, hold it up there. You're not going to make us move, are you? *Copper: Nope. You're good. *Rory: Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Rory. *Copper: And i'm Cooper. Nice to see ya. *Gary: I am Gary the Gadget Guy. *Copper: You're a gadget guy? I've never seen a gadget guy before in my entire life. *Gary: Oh, it's the first time seeing one. *Copper: Oh my god, it's my dream come true. *Rory: Lucky day big man. *Copper: What? I'm not big. *Bambadee: *land on the snow* Whoa, you're here already? *Copper: Yes. Why didn't you expect from us from coming. *Bambadee: Um, a family reunion? *Copper: No. We were here to see you. *Colbert: Well hello there. Hope you're having a great time on meeting these penguins. *Bambadee: Yeah. Up and away to the sky. *Sensei: *land on the snow with the other students* Hello there. My name is Sensei and welcome to Club Penguin Island. You may know the following dangers around the island that we live in. *Colbert: We heard about your island. Your island has been attacked like many times. *Sensei: Not just many. Even worse like when the Snow Minions came to attack the Dojo the other day. *Aunt Arctic: Very well, what is your name again? *Colbert: My name is Colbert. I am a inventor and a expert of the High Seas Researchers Team. This is our ship. *Penguins: Wow. *Puffle Handler: Big like the Migrator was. *Bambadee: PH, you're still here? *Puffle Handler: Yeah. Glad you finally made it in time. *Bambadee: Oh yeah, you brought some puffles while i was gone. *Jet Pack Guy: Ah ha! There you are. I have been looking all over for you and class is suppose to start in five minutes! *Bambadee: Jet Pack Guy, why are you serious about this? *Jet Pack Guy: Cause, you are dumb. You missed the meeting. *Sensei: We are very sorry about your concerns. We ended class late. My apologies. *Jet Pack Guy: Thank you very much. I'll take that progressive. *Colbert: Whoa, hold on. Why are we talking so disrespectful? *Sensei: We were not fighting. *Jet Pack Guy: We were just communicating. *Colbert: My bad. What's your name was? *Jet Pack Guy: Jet. But you can call me Jet Pack Guy. *Puffle Handler: I'm Paige. People call me PH and the Puffle Handler. Puffle Handler is my name most penguins call me. *Bambadee: And i am Bambadee, the greatest hero of the omniverse. *Colbert: *shocked* Oh my. *Copper: What happen? *Fatout: Are you having a heart attack? *Colbert: No. It cannot be. *Bambadee: What happen? Are you scared of me? *Colbert: Bambadee, is that you? *Bambadee: Um, yeah. You came here for nothing. You wanted to see the penguins like you're going on vacation. *Sensei: Bambadee, i believe this is your father. I heard about him since i was a young adult just like him. *Bambadee: Dad?! *Colbert: Son?! *Bambadee: Daddy! *Colbert: Come to papa! *hug his son* *Bambadee: Oh dad, you found me. I have been worried all year and all month since i left Rockhopper Island. *Colbert: You finally came back. I know who you are. *Everyone: *shocked* *Fatout: Colbert has a son?! *Copper: No way. *DanielD: Oh brother. *RodgerRodger: *tears* This is the most beautiful moment i have ever seen since the Rainbow Puffles are first seen in the sky. *cry* *DanielD: Stop your crying. *Puffle Handler: Oh my gosh, you have a dad. *Bambadee: Yes. This is Colbert. *Jet Pack Guy: What in the bricks? I can't believe it. *Colbert: Oh yeah, looking good. *Sensei: Ah, my student is doing great. *Colbert: Oh yeah, he got some kung-fu skills going. *Bambadee: They're just cards. We do Card-Jitsu training all the time. *Dot: Whoa, you're meeting with this one handsome man? *Bambadee: Not just that. Dot, i want you to meet my dad Colbert. *Colbert: Hello there lady. I bet you're going to check in some clothes for today. *Bambadee: That's my girlfriend Dot. *Colbert: This fashion designer is your girlfriend? No way. *Dot: Yeah. I make clothes for everyone and he design bracelets for around the world. *Rory: I thought Dot was going to be my girlfriend. Oh well, i'm still stuck building cities and missing out parties nowadays. *Puffle Handler: So, you guys are moving? *Colbert: No. We're going to stay here to protect your island. *Sensei: Herbert P. Bear must be on the loose, planning his magic robotic tricks to destroy our beautiful island. *Fatout: So this Herbert P. Bear guy is that one enemy you wanted to stop. *Sensei: Yes. The island must be safed, at all. *Fatout: Hold on people, we got more coming. Ladies, you're late! Where have you been? *Cosima: Sorry, we didn't know if we were going to dock. *Delphine: Oh my, is this Club Penguin Island? *Cosima: Yes. We're in the penguin island. *Fatout: Come on ladies, don't be shy to walk down. *Colbert: Oh, you got more people coming through. *Cosima: Hi there, just wanted to say hello. *Bambadee: Cosima? *Cosima: Bambadee? *Delphine: Do you know this man? *Cosima: Oh yeah, that's him. He was my childhood friend back on the good old days at elementary school. *Bambadee: What? *get hugged by Cosima* *Cosima: I didn't recognize you back then. *Bambadee: You look different. The hair and you're wearing glasses. *Cosima: Yeah. I can't see very much. What have you been up to lately? *Bambadee: Well, me and Dot are going on a date and Smulley and Suneroo have been cleaning up the pool for weeks so i can go and cool myself off after all the cold days from January to May. *Cosima: What? You have a girlfriend? *Dot: This is my boyfriend, if you say so. *Puffle Handler: I'm Paige. But you can call me the Puffle Handler if you want. I'm Bambadee's best friend. He loves going to the Pet Shop to take care of the puffles. *Delphine: Since when? *Bambadee: After discovering that wild puffle in the Wilderness, i wanted to share some love with the puffles everytime i visit Paige and all of her puffles. How cute they are. *Cosima: Ugh, you almost broke my friendship. *Bambadee: What? But you don't live here. *Fatout: Follow me ladies, i'll show you her lab. *Bambadee: What? I'm not a girl. *Dot: Ha ha, he called you out. (Back at the High Seas Researchers ship at Cosima's lab) *Fatout: This is Cosima's lab. She will invent and make every single invention on our ship and alway help us on catching fish and cooking food for everyone. *Cosima: Okay, now it is time for a magic trick. *Bambadee: Oh boy, what point of magic trick would you be making? *Cosima: I'm going to pinch this dodgeball with my little needle. Say hello to my little friend. *use her needle to pinch the dodgeball as the dodgeball explodes* *Bambadee: Whoa. Big cottons are all over us. *Dot: Blah. *Puffle Handler: Crikey! *Cosima: Ta da. It's working. These things form as cottons. *Bambadee: You make cottons all over the place? *Cosima: No. They form into balls just like a regular one. *Fatout: I'm going to make a new pillow out of these. Oh boy, i better start designing. Have fun girls and don't forgot to clean up afterwards. I better go talk to Aunt Arctic about the island. *Bambadee: Dude. *Dot: He's not reffering to you. *Bambadee: But why did he say girls if there is one boy around the block. *Puffle Handler: Just because you have long hair doesn't mean that it's a girl. *Bambadee: I don't have hair. *Cosima: Guys. *snap her fins* *Bambadee: Um, okay. What's next? *Cosima: Hello guys. I'm Cosima. You're here to explore one of my greatest inventions. If you have any questions. Just ask me. *Bambadee: Well, yeah. I'm free to ask. *Cosima: Wait. Here's the deal. Stay out of my face. Stay out of my space. *Bambadee: Huh? Um, what happened to "hanging"? Of course you'd ask that. *Cosima: You think you're some special blue blood cell, but you're nothing but a common white blood cell! *Bambadee: What did i do that was wrong? *Cosima: You almost abandon me ever since you moved to Club Penguin Island to make some new friends. *Bambadee: This is why i wanted to make some friends in the first place. *Cosima: You do not touch anything i made. Ever. *Bambadee: I thought we were best friends. *Cosima: I don't want you standing next to me and i don't need two ladies of yours standing by me. Ever! *Delphine: Hey Cosima, a girl named Jangrah wants to see you. *Cosima: I'm coming. *look at Bambadee* Don't even think about touching my potions. You'll burn someday. *Bambadee: I don't think Cosima remembers me at all. *Dot: I guess all because you dated me, she wanted to date you in the first place. *Bambadee: What? No. That is not the answer why. *Puffle Handler: I think she jelous because, you saved the world twice. *Bambadee: Yep. I saved the future like how me, Mumble and Sensei kicked Protobot into that black hole. *Puffle Handler: We should be going outside by now. (Back at Club Penguin Island as Jangrah meet Delphine) *Jangrah: Hi there, i'm Jangrah, the president of the "Igloo Owners Association". *Delphine: I'm Delphine. *Jangrah: You just said my name already. Meet Roofhowse, the co-founder, Blizzard, the cool looking guy. *Blizzard: Oh yeah. *Jangrah: Sydmull, the brains and Lorna, the best friend of all. *Lorna: I have a book called The Penguin Island Compendium. *Delphine: Ooh, what's inside? *Lorna: There's a lot of secrets within the book. You can never judge a book by its cover. *Delphine: Don't judge a book by its cover. Seems right. *Lorna: You got it. And you should never judge a place you haven't been too. *Cosima: Ha ha, very funny. We just got here. *Jangrah: And you must be Cosima. *Cosima: That's right. Nice to meet you. *Fatout: Well guys, are you ready to take a look? *Colbert: Yes. Let's set the island up. *Aunt Arctic: Place every camera in the place. *Fatout: Got it. Okay, let's start setting things up! *Bambadee: Wait! What are you trying to do? (The background song "Party in my Iggy" plays as the managers started to explore the island and place every camera in the town) *Fatout: Alright. One for the Coffee Shop, one for the Dance Club and one for the Gift Shop. *Bambadee: Wait a minute, why are you placing every camera in the town? *Fatout: We will make this place more secure as always. *Colbert: Just like the way it is. *Bambadee: Just the town? *Fatout: All cameras will be placed everywhere. Around the island. *Dot: You're kidding, right? *Fatout: Nope. All cameras will be around the island except the Iceberg. Everyone will be safe and sound. *Cake: Oh yeah, we are safe after all. *Awesome: I'm going to order me a pizza. *Colbert: Go inside on those places to place the camera on the ceiling on the wall. *Copper: I'll take care of it. (At the Snow Forts, many penguins are moving back from the managers placing the cameras everywhere) *Fatout: And now we got some power. *Rory: Fresh power is coming up. *Copper: Wow, you guys have a big clock. *Gary: Sure we do. This is the Club Penguin Time Zone. *Copper: It's 1:15pm. *Gary: Yep. That's the right time we're on. *Copper: Okay. Should i place the cameras in? *Gary: Yes you can. *Copper: Let's get the cameras placed. *Fatout: Place one on the clock and two on the stadium. *Copper: Yes boss. *Bambadee: You're going to place every camera on the island. What's wrong with that? *Colbert: Nothing. For good graces, no more bad guys coming over to this island. *Dot: Perfect deal. *Fatout: That's correct. Now to the Plaza! (At the plaza, the managers are placing the cameras everywhere) *Fatout: One at the Pet Shop, one at the Stage and one at the Pizza Parlor. *Copper: I'm on it Mr. Fatout. *Gary: Oh yeah. We are going secure from those villains coming over. *Rookie: High five. *high five on Gary* *Gary: That's what we're talking about. *Rookie: Yeah. Maximum speed. *Gary: Ha ha ha. *Rookie: What a good one. *Sydmull: Go science! *Gary: Whoa, how did you get here? *Sydmull: Because, science rocks. *Gary: Yeah, science is the best. *Rory: I like your attitude. *Sydmull: Pretty cool, huh? *Gary: That was so crazy. *Rory: Crazy like a man. *Fatout: All good and now, all places need cameras and locate them for the EPF Command Room. *Copper: We got that one coming. *Fatout: Going for the business. *Cosima: Whoa, there's a forest? *Delphine: Let's take a look. *Cosima: Even this place has a big rock standing on the snow. (The cameras are placed at the Ski Village) *Manager #1: This look good. *Manager #2: Now the place is safe and sound. *Manager #3: Even the Ski Hill look really high. *Tourdude: Hey guys, looking for a tour? *Manager #1: No thanks. We're good. *Tourdude: Okay then. That's fine by me. *Manager #2: Wow, that's the biggest Ski Hill i've ever seen. *Manager #3: Big as a mountain. *Manager #1: Just like a high hill. *Manager #2: Good as new. (Fatout and the other managers place the cameras at the forest and the cove) *Fatout: All good. We're doing business. *Copper: Most of the trees have cameras sticking together. *Fatout: I'll call Aunt Arctic to turn these cameras on. *call Aunt Arctic on his walkie-talkie* Hey Aunt Arctic, get those cameras on! (Back at the EPF Command Room) *Aunt Arctic: I'll be right at it. *turn on the cameras in one of the places* *Jet Pack Guy: Oh yeah, we're doing business. *Alpha: They're working. *Delta: Now we got more cameras than the others that got destroyed since the Popcorn Explosion. *Aunt Arctic: Things are starting to get better. *Jet Pack Guy: We can see the whole island now. (Back outside at the Cove) *Fatout: Hey Sensei, do you need a camera in mind? *Sensei: Yes. You guys are going to check any problems if Herbert strike back again. *Fatout: Glad to have you keep one of those with you. *Sensei: This is going to be safe in handy. *Fatout: Have fun and don't play with them. *Sensei: I must head back to the Dojo. *teleport* *Fatout: I feel more like it. (All the cameras have been placed in each of the rooms as Fatout is about to spread an announcement at the Dock) *Fatout: Attention everyone. All rooms have been secured! No more bad guys coming over and now, we can celebrate with having your island safe! *Everyone: *cheers* *Fatout: All of that crime chasing stuff is over. Now i need a lunch break. (The background song end and meanwhile at Herbert's Mountain Lab, Herbert and Klutzy are spying on the penguins on their computer) *Herbert: Those pesky penguins. They're teaming up with another group and i can't believe it. *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: I want to get revenge on the EPF and stop Bambadee for good. I need to get Queen Vexa again to team up with me once again so i can destroy the party animals at last! (At the Stadium, Bambadee, Dot and Puffle Handler are sitting in the seats while the fame is empty) *Bambadee: Isn't it me or Cosima is acting a bit selfish right now. *Dot: I guess life changes after all. *Puffle Handler: At least you have us. *Bambadee: Yeah, but no one like Roofhowse ever want to play with me. *Dot: Come on, you have been saving the world for 3 years and now, all you wanna do is hang out all the time. *Bambadee: Yeah, it's my life and i'm proud of it. *Puffle Handler: We can hang out sometimes. And you can pet my puffles all you want. *Dude #1: What's up ladies. Whoa, it's Bambadee, the loser bird. *laugh with his other dudes* *Bambadee: Hey, you got something to say? *Dude #2: Ooh, what about your two girlfriends? Do they give love to you? *Dot: Leave us alone. *Puffle Handler: You got a problem with that? *Dude #3: No, but you really need to change your attitude. *Dot: Hey! *Bambadee: Get out of here nerds. We're having a moment right now. *Dude #1: You call us nerds? *Dude #2: Dude. *Dude #3: You are very loco about it. *Puffle Handler: First of all, why are you acting so crazy? *Dude #1: No one is talking to you. *Dude #2: Yeah, let's get out of here. *Dude #3: Let's go grab a fish dog at the food stand. *Bambadee: Hey! My father is here and he is going to teach you all a lesson. *Dot: I don't think they know your father. *Bambadee: But daddy can kick butt and daddy can ground people. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 1) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers